Alaudidae
by AmbroiseFramboise
Summary: As a Quirkless boy, the son of Hibari Hisashi and his wife Inko should be weak, right ? Wrong. Hibari Kyoya is reborn in a strange world where people are just herbivorious as ever, but with powers. He promply decides to be a hero to be able to legaly beat up strongs opponents and restore Order. Good Luck, UA and the world. You're going to need it.
1. Hibari Kyoya, REBORN

**Chapter 1**

In many other universes, Inko married Hisashi Midoriya, took his name and had a son.

In this one, she married Hisashi Hibari, and it makes all the difference.

They named their son Kyoya, and the Decimo's Cloud Guardian found himself in a world where (almost) everyone had abilities. He still though people were herbivores. (Apparently, no matter where, human nature is the same).

When Inko choose Hisashi, she knew it would be a… peculiar life. (The Hibari Clan and their reputation across the world stays the same, no matter the reality. They just do what they want and terrify people.) He was from a branch line in Japan, the main one being in China, which is also the country where they were the most famous. Because no matter the profession, they always seemed to like violence. It means that some may be heroes, vigilantes, villains, policemen, bodyguards, doctors, martial arts instructors, etc. They valued total freedom, strength, often seemed to have a personal territory they defended and protected, and utterly destroyed their enemies.

It tended to confuse heroes and authorities, because they always helped each other if there was the need, even if they were on the other side of the law. Most people just quickly learned not to mess with a Hibari, or bother them.

Hard to predict and to understand, with their own rules, morales and people in high places ? Talk about an headache ! Organizations sended a warning with every birth, along with the area they were staying. They had a hierarchy, were organized pretty much like a mafia or a yakusa clan. The majority of the world had long since given up trying to control them. They just watched, and prayed to avoid their anger, or worst their Rage (a thing so terrifying, so horrifying it made everyone shudder and pale just thinking about it. Be it because they saw one, or the aftermath of one, or even just heard the stories of the peoples who did.)

Inko knew that even married and with a child she couldn't make her husband stay long in one place. She had learned and accepted it long ago, and it may hurt a bit, but his happiness was more important.

He worked in the police, somewhere confidential. It was important for him to move, to be free, and she loved him too much to try to tie him to her. He still came home from time to time, because he loved her too, and their son (there was never any doubts about this fact. He just expressed it differently than most.) And he taught Kyoya the Hibari's way. (Not that he needed it much, it was very similar to the one he learned in his first life, but there were some new things, mostly linked with the era of Quirks.)

Hibari Kyoya's mother may not totally understand her husband and son, but she supported them as well as she could ; with love, acceptance, smiles, good meals, stories, some normality and calm in their hectic lives.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Little Kyoya was a quiet and watchful child. He had the typical Hibari's looks, straight black hair, a fine face, pretty but sharp (even with the roundness of childhood), and gray eyes. He liked meat and animal documentaries. He quickly decided that his territory would be the neighborhood. For now. When he grew up he would make himself a bigger one.

He didn't really have friends at school, but it suited him fine. He would have liked someone like Kusakabe, because he had been loyal and helpful. (He hadn't been his friend. Not at all.) They were all stupid herbivores, even with their Quirks. In fact it made them worse. They thought they were carnivores, just because of their abilities. They were so obviously wrong it was pathetic.

(Hibari had never been the most patient man. So to go trough school once again, when he had already done all he could in his past life to be outside of it as much as possible… It took all he had to ignore them. He mostly slept in classes.)

At four, after a visit to the doctor, he learned he didn't have Quirk.

At four, he learned that most people judged him inferior, unimportant for that.

At four, when his father asked him what kind of weapons he wanted for his birthday he answered tonfas.

At four and a half, after watching news on the TV about All Might, he decided he would be a hero. To protect his territory, keep people from crowding and making trouble, and, more important, assert his place at the top of the food chain (to prove his superiority and destroy their stupid discrimination. People didn't have Quirks in his time, and even without flames, were perfectly strong enough to match a hero.)

Not that he was going to wait for a license to start doing that. He was more mature than the last time he was a child ; he would just have to be more discreet. Being a child wasn't an excuse to let herbivores do what they wanted in his territory.

At five, people who had tried to bully him for his lack of Quirk were terrified of him, the professors were persuaded he was a demon disguised as a child or a villain in the making (couldn't they see he was trying to maintain the order ?) and he had been called to the principal office many times. It only succeeded in not using his tonfas and using less strength because his parents reminded him that his classmate were weak and fragile (and not worth the punishments).

The number of crimes was also, strangely, steadily decreasing. The police suspected a new vigilante, but there was no proof, no name, nothing. (Hibari may have hated Mukuro, but Mist Flames, the little amount he had, were quite useful.)

OoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The day the Musutafu police got the memo that a new Hibari was born in the area, the younger policemen had the dubious pleasure to watch their seniors and superiors' reactions. They were too young to understand, not informed enough, so they could only stare in confusion as the older men and women looked as though someone told them the arrival of the apocalypse.

"Why are they acting like that ?" asked Sansa Tamakawa, a young man with a cat head. It was his first year in the Police Force.

The secretary he was talking with shrugged. She was an intern, and had no idea. "I don't know, but I can only guess it's something bad. Is there a new serial killer or something ?"

"I don't think so, we would have heard of it. And they didn't react like that with the last one." answered Sansa, confused.

Their eyes only grew wider when one of the best inspectors came back with a bottle of hard alcohol (probably whiskey or something, it had an amber color), and spiked his coffee mug with it, before passing it to the closest officer.

"Is the state going to cut our founds again ? Do we have to collaborate with Endeavor for a long period ? Has All Might died ?" Worried Sansa, growing more and mora agitated with incertitude.

"No you poor, innocent child. It's the Hibaris. A new one is born in the country. Worse, he's in our prefecture !" Finally answered one of his superiors, one of the older ones, his hairs almost white and face wrinkled by time and stress. "I'm lucky I will soon retire. I had enough dealing with the boy's father before he was promoted. But you lot... there is going to be the childhood and then teenagerhood... and if you're unlucky he will stay here and you'll have to deal with an adult Hibari. Prepare yourself, the next few years are going to be a wild ride !"

"But why ? Why is a birth so problematic ? Are we talking about a family of villains ? I don't really remember this name, I may have heard of it in passing, but I can't tell when."

"Alright, I'm going to name some of them, and you are going to think about what traits they have in common. Some of the most famous Hibaris, those days and in the past are : the Eye of the Storm, Fon, the Chinese hero ; The Franco-Italian spy/information dealer/vigilante Handcuffs, real name Alaude ; Our Commissioner himself, and father of the child, Dragonfire Hibari Hisashi." He listed, a finger raised with each name.

"I'm … not sure ? They must all be Hibaris, and from different countries. They're probably pretty strong ? " said Sansa, trying to figure who he is talking about.

"Try insanely strong. And stubborn. And destructive, uncontrollable, with a lot of connections, half of them outside of the law, and people you should avoid angering at any cost. They levelled cities for less. In fact the best is often to avoid them as much as possible. The problem is that us, as the police, have to clean up their messes the majority of the time."

"He just a baby right now tough. He shouldn't be able to cause problems before a few years at least, right ?"

"Trust me, it will start before he is six. They're monsters, even the children are highly dangerous. Worst, childhood is before they learn to control their impulses. Our Commissioner is pretty calm most of the time now, but from what I heard, it wasn't the case before he went to highschool, or something."

"And what can we do when the time come ?" asked the secretary.

"Try to deal with it calmy, clean the messes, prevent anyone from dying. And stay as sane as possible without becoming alcoholic. Trust me, the tentation can be strong."

"Alright…"

In the offices, the next day, activities had resumed as usual. But they counted days anxiously until the cataclysm that was Hibari Kyoya striked.

And it did.

Poor, poor policemen. They weren't paid enough for that, even with the special bonus given in Hibari related cases.

OoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

For his sixth birthday, Hibari got a pleasant surprise. He remembered vaguely an evening when his father had offhandedly asked him what were his favorite animals apart of carnivores.

When came the time to open his presents (practicals things, but fitting for a child), his mother left the room and came back with a big object obscured by a drape. Hibari immediately noticed that it had the shape of a cage. She put it on the table, in front of him and gave him a corner of the sheet.

He wasted no time pulling it, revealing not one, but two small birds. Bright yellow, black eyes, a wide beak for their size, little wings, round like balls. One had a strange… haircut. But with feathers. It gave him a pompadour.

Hibari loved them instantly.

Even more when he was told that it was a particularly intelligent bred, one that could repeat words or melodies. He opened the cage, and they flew out, rapidly coming to perch on him, in his hand. They were young, and still small (well, smaller than when adult). He gave his parent a rare but heartfelt smile, and they decided that it had been a good idea. They both had noticed how his eyes trailed longer on birds, and after seeing a drawing of one he did, (of a non-aggressive animal for once) they had thought he'd like it.

The normal looking one, who had already started to repeat an approximation of Hibari's name was called Hibird (secretly Junior, or II, but it would be a hassle to explain why). The other, with his pompadour and calmer demeanor was named after his past right-hand, Kusakabird. (Let it be said that Hibari had no originality when it came to naming things. His parent found it hilarious.)

Despite the big cage they came in, they rarely ever spent time in it, only returning at night to sleep when Hibari was in bed. They were well behaved, knew better than dirtying anything in the house, so Inko and Hisashi let them be.

Otherwise, they followed him everywhere, from the bathroom (they loved taking baths in a bassinet while he was preparing for school), to class. Some professors had tried to protest, but they were quickly silenced by others. They didn't cause any problems, and Hibari looked calmer now that they were here. And it wasn't worth the risks of being beaten black and blue.

As for the children, well, they didn't approach him. The birds were always perched on his shoulders or on his head, so there wasn't any way to see them closer without "crowding" him, and they had learned long ago not to do that. Some would spread bread crumbs or seeds not far from them and hope the fluff balls were hungry. It worked sometimes, and Hibari tolerated it, as long as they didn't try to touch or catch his birds. Like this, the children were happy, and he didn't have to worry about Hibird and Kusakabird being hungry.

Oh, there were some that didn't like it, not at all. A quirkless boy with such strength, that somehow managed to keep terrorizing everyone without much punishments ? Sure, some kids with "better" and "heroic" quirks were more encouraged, and teachers would turn their eyes elsewhere when they used their Quirks when they weren't supposed to. But no one was at the top of the food chain, even if they wished to.

Bakugou Katsuki was one of them. (They were never friends to begin with.) Unfortunately for him, his quick temper lead him to more than one fights with Hibari. All lost. No matter how much he tried, he never really managed to get close to winning, a fact that he had a hard time comprehend. It just didn't fit in his vision of the world.

So the explosive boy did the only thing he could to stop the paradox between his perceived superiority and Hibari strength ; he ignored it. Acted as if the other boy didn't exist.

(Which suited the former Vongola Guardian just fine. He disliked the childish interactions, and prefered being left alone. He knew he was better than them, and followers were just bothersome. His goal was to pass as much of School asleep as possible.)

Hibari was never really part of the class anyhow. More of an entity forced to come. Whispers of "Monster" and "Demon" followed him in where he went, by children and adults alike when they though he couldn't hear.

He was weird, too strong, too mature, too smart. He would sometimes talk in animal metaphors, refused to acknowledge those he deemed weak. Some swore they saw a strange purple aura when he was particularly angry (he wasn't these time, just very annoyed. You Knew when an Hibari was angry. The damage costs were a lot highter and the number of injuries too), a thing that thankfully hardly ever happened.

But it couldn't be, right ? He was quirkless after all. Or so they hoped. Because for them the tough of an Hibari with a power was even more scary that one without.

Oh, how wrong they were. Hibari had never needed that kind of power to be strong. In his former life, flame were just a convenient tool. They would be in this one too. He knew his parents suspected he could use them. His father at least.

Because Flames and their usage was recorded in the Family Archives, and still talked about, even if just as children fables. Stories always had a base of truth in the Hibari Clan. They believed in learning from history. So what if Flame haven't been seen in more than a century, since the beginning of Quirks ? It wasn't unheard for one of them to do something that most though impossible.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

In the underworld, fear was slowly setting in. The number of arrest had slowly increased, a fact that wouldn't usually register. If not for the fact that the criminals had all been found beaten by an unknown party, one the couldn't remember. No face or voice, not the body type or the gender. As if a shadow did it.

Those who had heard about the birth of a new Hibari suspected it (The police too by the way. Hisashi felt secretly very proud. So young, already taking down criminals). But there was no proof, and most of the other criminals, the younger ones, the weaker ones, or those that ignored everything about Hibaris just scoffed at them. A child, under ten, doing this ? Ridiculous.

Some suspected yes, but since they knew about the Hibaris, they didn't act on it. They weren't suicidal, thank you. Because, if there was something more terrifying than an Hibari, even an angry one, it was an Hibari's parent, whose child had been threatened. It was common sense. They weren't suicidal, thank you very much. They would just do anything to avoid the area until he left. No matter how long it would take. (Or just relocate if he decided he liked it here, and set his territory in Musutafu.)

Poor, poor criminals. They weren't paid enough by they bosses for the risks they were in when "working" in the neighborhood.


	2. Hibari Kyoya, BORED

**Notes** ; For the sometimes weird punctuation (the "Hibari ?" instead of "Hibari?"), this is normal in French, and to be honest, while I know it's not usual and could change it, it really bother me if I don't do it.

Thank you for the reviews ! But please, try to write someting else than "update" (even very politely), the rest of the comment is often enough to tell me that you probably liked it and want to know what's next.

**Chapter 2**

Time had passed, people continued to fear him, and Hibari Kyoya was now in Middle School. The problem was boredom.

Oh, he still went out to fight herbivores, but he had to hide to go after the stronger ones, and even had started to run away from the area. He had already expanded his territory two times, gaining some more blocks of habitations with each.

Showing the incredible capacity of adaptation possessed by humans, pretty much everyone was used to his antics. They knew how strong he was, and how violent he could be, but while they feared him, it had become normal. Some had constated that his presence coincided with a decrease of criminal activities in the area, so it helped.

He had even a sort of fanclub among the youngest kids. They saw him as a hero, and found him cool. Plus he wasn't that much older than them, and never hurt them. Reprimanded, glared at them until submission, but he didn't hit "small animals". Not since he'd been reminded if their fragility.

He wanted to have a Disciplinary Committee again, but without right-hand it would be hassle to organise it. He loved order but had always been a man of action and could hardly be bothered to do more than sign some papers. There was no one around he knew that could take this role, he was quite picky.

No one his age was near his level, so he couldn't spar with them, and older people weren't authorized to use their Quirk publicly. Every hero (who could and were supposed to be strong) he had approached had refused after looking at him weirdly when he asked them. (So what if he beat up the criminal they were chasing to get to them quicker ? They were in the way and it's not like they didn't deserve it.)

The only reason why he hadn't been reported for acting like a vigilante these times (because it happened more than once), was thanks to a technicality ; he didn't use a Quirk. As the laws were centred on that, they could only reprimand him verbally.

(Apparently, it never came to the government mind that someone quirkless would be a vigilante. Or a villain. Or a hero. Hibari found it incredibly stupid, and was determined to take full advantage of it if ever needed.)

After a few tries, he decided that he would have to limit himself by only watching heroes. Not by staying with the crowd, no he hated them, but by perching himself somewhere, making sure he could see everything but staying unnoticed. Apart from the few times he had to dodge some debris (and once an actual boulder, but it counted as "small" for him), it was perfect for his new hobby.

To get to see something interesting, he usually had to get out of his territory, who was particularly peaceful compared to those surrounding it. Thanks to the system of heroes agencies, they had themselves territories, easy to figure out. That's why, once he had seen the major players of an area, Hibari just had to change his location to watch a new set of defenders of the city.

Truthfully, he found a lot of them boring, a bunch of attention-seeking one-trick ponies. They tended to rely too much on their quirk for his taste, and a lot were unable to adapt properly in unexpected situations, forcing them to call for backup. He could easily see the flaws of a system where popularity had an huge impact, and found it pathetic, reinforcing his idea that most heroes here were herbivores too.

And don't get him started on how weak they were. He could count on two hands the number that would last more than a minute against his generation of guardians, less even against the (former) Arcobalenos, who had decades more of experience. There was of course the fact that they were Mafia, and didn't play fair, or by the rules, but neither did the few capable villains.

Oh, well. He had made his observations, automatically memorizing strengths and weaknesses, even if there was little chances he would need to exploit them (both because he wanted to be a hero, and because he tended to use one strategy, hit it until it doesn't move anymore).

One interesting thing of this universe, he thought, was the sheer diversity of people Quirks, the apparently infinite possibilities. It could be anything, powerful or weak, useful or useless, original or common. He knew they were different categories to class them, large and open, with exceptions happening regularly.

It was a thing that differed greatly from Flames, who could be used in different ways depending on how creative you where, but that were ultimately always the same properties (harmony, propagation, hardening, activation, disintegration, construction and tranquility).

It was probably what kept the heroes from finding all the possibilities of their power ; they were already different from others, it was easier for them to have a "signature move", something unique. They weren't forced to find a new way to use them in order to stay at the top, with anyone knowing fundamentally how their type of Flame worked/their characteristics.

There had been, here and there a few exceptions in his time, like gifts, blessings and curses that looked like they had been given by some gods. The example he was the most familiar with was Fuuta Della Stella, the Little Prince of Vongola, one of Tsunayoshi's dear adopted siblings. His rankings abilities came out nowhere, and he claimed that they were given to him by a Planet. His limits were quite arbitrary too. Rain making him fail made no sense. Bianchi cooking too fell in that category, it didn't look like a produce of her Flames at all.

Or maybe it had been a preliminary to Quirks ? Was he even in the same universe only in the future ? He didn't know, and didn't particularly care either. He wouldn't be able to confirm it and it was in the past anyway.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

One day, as he patrolled in one of the local park, he heard several high-pitched voices shouting, and not in joy. He went to investigate.

Weren't adult herbivores supposed to control and take care of their offspring ?

Then why did no one act when a group of maybe a dozen six years old bullied a small clutch of their peers ?

No matter how you looked, it wasn't fair nor it was a game. He could hear the taunts from where he stood. And the few parents seated on the sidelines (and they were far less than the number of children) were discussing without looking at them.

The outnumbered ones were quivering, but standing their ground, even though they were being pushed on all sides and insulted. One in particular, a girl slightly bigger than the others was clearly protecting those behind her. He blinked. She had too many mouths and eyes, who opened at random.

"Look ! The villain is playing hero by protecting the useless !" proclaimed the leader of the attacking side. He had a few balls made of water orbiting around his head. The others around him laughed, and he smiled, ready to launch them at his target.

"Don't do it !" shouted angrily the girl, who refused to move.

"Watch me !" said smugly the bully, certain of his own powerness.

That's when Hibari decided to show himself. (Not because he liked to be dramatic, no, it was simply the most practical moment. Really.) He dropped from a nearby tree and leaped to place himself in the center of the crowd of baby herbivores, between the two sides.

Casually batting away the water spheres that had been thrown at him out of surprise with his bare hands (he didn't need his tonfas for that) he stopped face to the leader of the bullies and growled.

"Bullying and crowding his against the rules. You will be bitten to death."

He had eyes grey like steel, hair darker than obsidian and what they instinctively recognised thanks to their primal instinct as a predatory gaze.

They weren't laughing anymore. In fact, one of the attacking children had apparently recognised him, and knew of his reputation. He smirked, more a show of teeth than an actual smile.

"It's the Demon ! Run !" and with that, he did the smart thing and ran to his mother, dragging one of his friends by the hand.

The adults had seen him too, and stood abruptly, calling to them their brood urgently. Without paying attention to the protests of those who ignored who he was, they left quickly the area. For once, no one had challenged him and his rule. He was pleased.

"Come Makoto, don't ever come near him again !" said one of them, in a mix of disdain and fear.

He didn't even had to bite some of them to death for real, a thing he had wanted to avoid. The children were still small and falling in the "Baby Animals" category, and he had promised his parents he wouldn't harm them. They said nothing about a good scare however. Which is why he took a great satisfaction pretending to chase them to see adults and children alike scampering away as fast as possible.

He turned back to where the bullied children stood. Surprisingly, they hadn't moved. And not because they were paralysed by fear, even the ones who were clearly intimidated by him if their pale faces and slight shaking were to be believed.

Shyly, a little fledgling broke outside of the protective formation and reached to tug at his uniform.

"Thank-you Mister Demon."

And with that, a chorus of little voices joined the first one in its thanks.

"Yes thank you !"

"You were so cool !"

No really used to gratitude (in general people felt fear after watching him), he simply uttered a neutral "Hn". Preparing to leave, he started to turn when he was halted by an heartfelt

"Please !"

It was the bigger child, the one who had stayed in front of the others to defend them. The bullying herbivore had called her a villain, and he could see why stupid civilians could thought as much. She was had what could be called a disturbing Quirk, almost Lovecraftian. But apart from a distorted voice and the extra mouths and eyes, she acted more like what a hero was supposed to. Protecting the weak.

How hypocritical that the society tended to take the side of heroical Quirks rather than heroical actions if you had one outside of what was "normal" or were seen as too weak (like Quirkless).

"You-you really are the one everyone call "the Demon" right ?" she asked.

He nodded.

"But you are not a villain ; you'd have been arrested." she stated. She was only partially right. He didn't consider himself a villain. However, if he had decided to be one, nobody would have been able to arrest him if he didn't want to be. Still, he nodded again.

"It means you are strong ! Can you teach me please ? I have to be stronger so I can protect my friends !" She exclaimed, bowing deeply.

Ah. It was one of the first times someone asked him that kind of thing. People were usually too scared. But as… idealistic as he motivation was, it was the kind of reason he could approve of. The was no deception in her words, no other motive that the one she stated. He liked that, her daring and self-awareness, plus the whole "not following the herd" by asking him, a known but avoided figure in the neighbourhood.

He must be really bored, he was considering her demand more seriously that he would if he had other things to do. But he hadn't. And she apparently wasn't the only one wanting to learn, if the way the rest of the pack (and when had he started to think of them as cubs instead as of simple baby animals ?) joined her in her request.

The more he thought of it, the more he was liking the idea. He'd help them grow into strong omnivores or carnivores, and they would act as his former Committee/Foundation did, patrolling, answering his calls if needed and such. It would be a long term investissement, but it would pay off. They were young enough (around 6-7 he'd say) to learn correct behaviors and forget the herbivorous teachings of their parents and professors.

A smirk appeared on his face (and some would recognise it was a sign of impending disaster for most of the society) and he crouched to get on their levels.

"Hn. Very well. I accept. But you will have to do exactly as I said, follow the rules, be totally dedicated and be loyal. Or the deal is off." said Hibari. "Come here every Monday and Friday after school and I will teach you how to fight properly and not be herbivores. You there, what is your name ?"

The one he pointed, the leader answered "Jin, Jin Kuromoto Boss !" straightening under his gaze.

"You will be the one in command when I'm not here. You may recruit other baby animals to join the pack, but I will have to approve of them. And those who don't give their all and neglect their training will be cast out." he commanded.

A bit later, after being introduced to them all (they were 7 cubs in all, and they either had "weird" mutations like Jin or weak/useless powers. He didn't care, they would focus on physical training anyway, and it overjoyed the small animals that he didn't judge them on something they couldn't control.) he gave them his number, in case of emergencies and explained a few things they could immediately start doing, like light stretches, particularly before and after going to bed.

Then he left, feeling quite pleased with himself. They had potential and he would make sure it didn't end up wasted because of stupid herbivorous beliefs.

He went home, smiling like the cat that caught the canary, to the joy of his mother, very happy to see him in such a good mood.

During dinner, he told proudly his parents (as it was one of the few nights his father was home) ;

"I found a few abandoned fledglings today, and decided to take them under my wing and to teach them how to sharpen their claws and become carnivores."

They were understandably a bit surprised, but with some more explanations they approved wholeheartedly. He went to bed, smiling smugly.

Somewhere else, quite a number of parents and children shuddered. Somehow, they got the feeling that their life would be a lot more painful soon.

Poor poor parents, bullies, other rule-breakers, teachers and even criminals. Hibari Kyoya had more or less decided to raise a few children out of boredom. They will follow him, his ideology, and while being far from as strong as he his, the sheer chaos they will raise in his name would impress even Reborn. And again, no money can compensate that.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

While he would never admit it out loud, Kyoya found his new little students very cute. They were small and did as he told them, listened his lessons and asked smart questions. Since Jin had started calling him Boss, they all used it too, and they followed him around like ducklings.

Two months after the creation of the Junior Musutafu Committee, when their numbers had stabilized (with some additions and a few drop outs), his mother had surprised them with a gift of mini matching uniforms she sew, with their red armbands to show their affiliation.

They were learning simple self-defence for now, how to fall, to avoid hurting themselves, simple punches and kicks, how to break out of an hold… What he saw as the basics (it might be more intense than what other considered as normal, but he didn't really realise it. Anyway the children were able to follow, so all was fine right ?). He had listened a bit what the doctors had told him in his previous life about how too much could be dangerous on little bodies when he had helped train I-Pin and Lambo.

(In the end, he was lucky that people in this era were stronger and more resilient with some training than in his previous universe, or all might not have gone that well. He was careful, but not that careful.)

They were forbidden from going after villains and other adults voluntarily, but could defend themselves against them (and they fought dirty) and there was never so few bullies (not that there was a lot left, what with Hibari's regular patrols).

Did he end with the equivalent of a small army of over-powered children that listened to him quasi-religiously ? Yes.

This without even including their Quirks, since he didn't care about them much.

Most of them wanting to be a Hero in the future like he would become (there was absolutely zero doubts he'd become one. What he wanted, he got.), despite having weak or "villenious" Quirks.

Poor poor UA's (present and future) teachers. (Part of) the next heroes generations would be incredibly hard to manage. They will not be paid enough for this, even with all UA funds. Well, at least, the future students and Heroes will be strong… (they'd have to. Hibari and his fans for obvious reasons and the rest to survive three school years with them.)


End file.
